


Outfit

by AfterGlow13



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Episode Tag: s02e03 Fractured Mask, Fluff, Just something quick after watching a playthrough, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterGlow13/pseuds/AfterGlow13
Summary: “Oh, Bruce, I've been meaning to ask, what do you think of the new outfit?” John asked, twisting around as he led the way to the car.





	Outfit

“Oh, Bruce, I've been meaning to ask, what do you think of the new outfit?” John asked, twisting around as he led the way to the car. 

Bruce faltered, steps slowing as he considered how to answer. There was the obvious: it was bright, it matched his personality, the shoes were mismatched. There was insincere flattery: it was great, he looked good in anything, the flower smelled good. There was the tough guy blow off: he hadn't noticed, they'd soon be soiled or ripped, who cared about clothes. They were all true, but none of them were really honest. Maybe he'd be best off staying quiet, pretending he hadn't heard.

John noticed his falter and stopped, his sharp grin fading and eyes turning vulnerable. Something soft answered in Bruce.

Selina walked on a few more paces, and Bruce could just see her rolling her eyes over John's shoulder. He glanced back at John, at his wide green eyes, and knew he couldn't ignore this. He didn't want to. He wanted to peel his own skin open and let John peek inside, just because he kept looking at him like that, and a thousand other little reasons.

He looked John up and down, taking the time to linger on the small details. His vest was leather in the back, and some sort of purple cloth in the front. It, the shirt, and the jeans, were well fitted, suggesting lean muscle, and showcasing his slim hips. His socks were mismatched. It shouldn't have looked good, but… but, it did. 

Except for the collar of John's shirt. It was perfectly pressed, but the left side was flipped up slightly. Bruce had noticed it before, but had pushed it aside for more pressing matters. Now it stuck out like a red herring.

Bruce took the two steps closer to John determinedly, and grasped his by the collar. John went slightly slack-jawed, eyebrows rising in confusion and… and something else Bruce really shouldn't dwell on, but probably would, at great length, later.

With swift, firm movements he smoothed the collar down so that it was even with the other, settled almost but not quite against the chest. Jaunty. The fabric of the vest was smooth under Bruce's hands, heat rising through it from John's chest. John's pectoral firm under the palm of Bruce's hand, and his heart beat a little too fast.

Bruce stepped back a half pace, reassessing. “Perfect,” he answered, eyes locked to John's dazed ones.

He walked on, catching up with Selina, who sent him a questioning look he ignored. Behind him, he heard John laugh ecstatically and out of the corner of his eye saw him fist pump. He felt a small smile grow on his face, happiness in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> John's collar was bothering me the entire episode, and I just really wanted this to happen.


End file.
